


Four Times Loki Insisted He Wasn't Asgard's Queen + One Time He Admitted the Truth

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sassy Loki, Sibling Incest, Thor loves Loki, but not even loki can hide the truth, minimal angst, mostly just silly fluff, much to loki's disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Basically what the title says, with an added bonus of Thor being wrapped around Loki's finger and Hela not having a sweet clue what she's getting herself into.





	Four Times Loki Insisted He Wasn't Asgard's Queen + One Time He Admitted the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some old fics. Apparently I wrote a Thorki once, who knew. I believe it was supposed to be a 5 + 1 but, not gonna lie, I can't remember the fifth scene so oh well.

"I won't!"

"I don't think you have the option of saying no."

Thor propped his hands on his hips and glared. "I am a Prince of Asgard. No one can force me to do anything."

Sif looked back at him calmly. "Your mother can," she pointed out. "And, as the King, so can your father. Besides, you are the prince. You _have_ to take a Queen when you become King."

"My grandfather didn't have a Queen," Thor said.

"Because she passed defending Asgard. He had a Queen and you know that as well as I do," Sif said. Apparently losing interest in the conversation, she stooped and picked up the practice sword Thor had dropped. She twisted it in her hand, examining the blunted wood. "And so will you, someday. You'll marry a lovely woman who knows exactly how to be a maiden." She sounded faintly disgusted. "You'd best get used to the idea."

"But I don't want to marry a girl! Girls are gross!"

Sif glared.

Thor put his hands up. "Girls beside you," he said hastily, looking around - not for a savior, of course, because was more than capable of handling Sif - but for a distraction. He found one in the approach of the rest of their friends. In particular, in Loki. Today, Loki was clutching a couple of books to his chest and looking very bored at the conversation. Loki would be perfect, Thor thought in a sudden burst of inspiration. He could charm just about anyone he spoke to, and was clever enough to be far more interesting than any girl.

"I'll marry Loki. He's much more fun, and way prettier than any girl."

Loki stopped short, mouth falling open as all eyes turned to stare at him skeptically. Thor watched in fascination as a pale pink blush swept across the bridge of Loki's cheeks.

"I could see it," Sif said after a considering pause. "Loki would look much better in a dress than I would, and he could keep you from making a fool of yourself. Yes. That makes sense. Good choice, Thor."

Loki sputtered. Thor just beamed.

\---------

Parties were boring. Thor had never expected those words to pass through his mind, but tonight they were true. If he had to dance with one more person who lacked even an ounce of grace, he was going to lose his temper. He was deeply grateful when Fandral and Hogun tipped over one of the bowls of mead onto three visiting dignitaries. The resulting calamity allowed Thor to slip away without being noticed, or he thought. He only realized his folly when a familiar presence joined him on the balcony.

Thor smiled down at the garden. "Hello, Brother."

The magic unfurled around Loki, leaving him visible to the naked eye. "You should really work on keeping a more composed face," Loki said. "I could tell that you were about to stab someone."

"You know me better than anyone. You don't count," Thor said, leaning against the railing. He knew that Loki had orchestrated that spectacle, though whether or not Fandral and Hogun had been willing participants was up for debate. Thor didn't care. He was grateful to be outdoors and have the opportunity to breathe. Grateful to let his guard down and know that he no longer had to monitor every word and every action he made.

Loki was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "They're all here for you. They won't leave until you express an interest in one of them. Perhaps, for the sake of everyone's sanity, you should pick someone and be done with it."

"I can't."

"It's not difficult. Choose the one who is more bearable. Court her for a bit. Then regretfully make your apologies." Loki shrugged. "There must be someone that you liked."

"There is," Thor said. 

"Who?"

Thor looked at him. "Someone who _still_ looks far better in a dress than Sif."

And there it was, in the span of time it took Loki to remember and understand what, or rather who, Thor was referring to: the blush creeping across Loki's face. It was a rarer sight now, but had never lost its appeal. Thor grinned, savoring the sight, which only made Loki angry. Loki huffed away after calling him an idiot, leaving Thor alone on the balcony. That was alright. Thor now had a fine memory to keep himself company.

\--------

"What do you say?"

Loki glared.

"Thank you Thor," Thor said, pitching his voice higher. "My handsome, strikingly brave brother Thor, who risked his life to save me from being wedded to a -"

"Enough!" Loki snapped. His face was flushed with embarrassment, but behind the blush he looked pale. Thor frowned, suddenly worried, and barked an order at Volstagg to be faster at cutting the ropes. It still seemed to take an age before Volstagg succeeded. The ropes snapped and Fandral lowered Loki's bound body into Sif's waiting arms. She - because Loki refused to allow himself to be touched by Thor or anyone else while he was trapped in a female body - gently cut the ropes from Loki's body. The instant the last rope slid away, Loki was back to his normal male self.

"Are you well?" Thor asked, unable to resist from touching Loki's arm. Loki as a woman was stunning indeed, but Thor found himself glad to see his brother again. He'd been fiercely worry when news of Loki's disappearance hit Asgard.

"Well enough," Loki muttered. His legs shook a bit when he stood.

"Did they hurt you?" Thor said. He would find them all and slaughter them where they stood if they had.

Loki shook his head. "The king wanted a virgin," he said a bit stiffly. "I have no idea why he thought so of me, but I suppose it is good that they did."

"Well the answer is obvious," said Hogun. "Damsels in distress are always virgins."

Loki bristled. "I am not -"

"Of course you are!" Sif said. She was grinning. "Thor rescued you. Cut down your kidnapper."

"So I did. I am your knight, and for that I deserve a kiss of gratitude," Thor said. He was half-smiling, not as mirthful as he should have been. His heart pounded a bit harder when their eyes made contact. For a second, he was certain that Loki was going to snap at him. He'd taken what was supposed to be a joke too far.

Then Loki, blushing again, stepped forward and went up on his toes to kiss Thor on the cheek.

Volstagg, Sif and Hogun erupted into raucous cheering. Over their whoops, Fandral shouted, "Oi, I rescued you too! Where is my kiss?"

"Loki is mine!" Thor yelped indignantly.

"I belong to no one!" Loki snapped, and then, when the other three began clamoring for a kiss as well, levered a murderous look in Thor's direction. "Damn you, Thor!"

Loki didn't speak to Thor for a full week after that. It was worth it.

\------------

The Allfather’s sentence was handed down swiftly. Thor listened to it in silence. He could see the emotions playing out across his mother’s face; they echoed the feelings surging through Thor’s own chest. He wanted nothing more than to plea for leniency on his brother’s behalf, but he was not so foolish as to question Odin in the midst of court. Doing so would only invoke their father’s ire further.

The guards took Loki away and the crowd dispersed. Prison for life. The sentence weighed heavily on Thor’s shoulders. The half-formed future he’d envisioned for Loki and himself was breaking apart – no, it had broken apart and there was nothing he could do to salvage it at this point.

“My son,” Frigga began.

Thor hunched his shoulders. “Please, Mother.”

She sighed but held her tongue. Thor glanced at her, saw the grief in her aging face, and paused just long enough to rest a hand on her shoulder before he left the room.

He wasn’t permitted to visit Loki immediately. Odin posted guards at all the entrances to the cells and forbid them from allowing Thor or Frigga entry. It was a fortnight before Thor was able to bribe a guard to look the other way. He slipped inside and walked quickly to where he knew Loki’s cell was located. His heart ached when he came upon the thick glass, behind which his brother was wrapped like an animal.

Loki’s head lifted at the sound of footsteps. He was tucked into a corner of the room, cast half in shadows, but the expression on his face spoke volumes more than his silver tongue would: anger and the beginnings of a grief so deep that Thor couldn’t catch his breath.

It took several precious seconds for him to be able to speak. He set a gentle hand against the wall and murmured, “You will always be my queen.”

If he had hoped for an answer, his hopes were dashed. Loki stayed stubbornly quiet. Thor gazed at him a moment more, memorizing the hunch of Loki’s shoulders and the proud tilt of his chin, before he had to leave.

\---

“I am Asgard’s Queen.” The wind blew from behind Hela, horrifically strong. Loki’s thin fingers latched onto Thor’s arm. Thor, who was also having trouble keeping his footing, gritted his teeth and pushed his heels deeper into the ground. He held his place until the wind died down.

“You are not,” Thor snarled at last, wishing that he could lift a hand and have Mjolnir fly to him. Hela smiled like she knew what he was thinking.

"You are stubborn," she commented idly, as though this were a casual conversation between friends and Asgard wasn't burning around them. "But you will bow before your Queen."

“You are not my queen,” Thor said. He reached out to Loki without looking, hoping against hope. Relief sizzled through him, hot and heavy, when Loki took his hand. 

“_I_ am Asgard’s Queen,” Loki stated clearly. “And you, bitch, just uttered your last command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
